Vanished
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: When nine years go by and there isn't a trace to where Eli is, will Clare be able to move on? Please R&R. Oh and yes this is still elijahgoldsworthy5243 just a new pen name! Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything :)

* * *

><p>"It's been six years, Clare; it's time to pronounce it." I couldn't catch my breath at that moment. I knew my mom was right, but the thought killed me.<p>

"Okay, let's see if the judge will sign the papers." My mom nodded and we headed to the court house. It was a do or die moment, heartbreaking really.

"In the matter of Elijah Goldsworthy, I pronounce him legally dead. Now after I sign this death certificate, the case closes and we stop looking, do you understand that?" I looked at the floor to regain my composure but nodded nonetheless.

"I understand your honor." He nodded and signed the certificate and handed it to the court service officer. I couldn't believe it, six long agonizing years of searching, waiting and hoping and it was all over with in a micro second.

That was three years ago. I now am married to Jake Martin. I met him a year after the case finally closed. He understood what happened with Eli, but no one truly knew what happened, nor do I. it all started nine years ago this month.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on you slow poke!" I yelled as I walked into Eli's room. He turned around and smirked at me and said,_

"_I'm coming, I just need to put on my blazer and we can head out." I smiled and nodded as he disappeared into his closet to grab the blazer he wanted to go with his attire for the night. Tonight was Eli and I's one year anniversary, we had made plans to go out to a party downtown for a while and then head to a romantic dinner for the two of us. It sounded amazing in my opinion._

_Finally. "Took you long enough!" I said as Eli came out of the closet with not just his blazer, but a jewelry box." I felt my blue eye well up with tears._

"_This is for you, I love you Clare." I couldn't believe it, it was my ring. My original purity ring, but reset and had diamonds put into it. I was overwhelmed with emotions. _

"_Oh my god, Eli, it is a-amazing." I stuttered a bit. I smiled and kissed his lips and said,_

"_Why did get me this? I mean I know it is our anniversary, but you didn't have to spend so much." He smiled and said,_

"_Clare, we aren't just dating, we are technically married, so I thought for my wife/girlfriend I would buy her or fix up something special." Yes we have been married for six months, since he was eighteen I was seventeen. But my mom made us; I was pregnant, in my second trimester when we got married. Two weeks after the wedding I lost the baby. We had a funeral for the fetus. It was a girl._

_End of flashback:_

"Clare, honey are you ready to go, we're going to be late!" Jake shouted at the bottom of the stairs. I got up from the bed and put the picture of Eli away and went to the door knob and grabbed my pink sweater and made my way down the stairs.

"Yes, sorry honey I was just trying to find shoes to match this dress." I pointed to the white and light blue dress. Jake smiled and said,

"Baby, I think you're losing it, you aren't even wearing shoes." I cursed in my head and ran up to the closet in the hall and grabbed a white pair of pumps and jogged back down. I tripped on the last step and landed into Jake's arms. He smiled and kissed my forehead and said,

"You have got to be more careful baby." I smiled and we made our way out the front door.

_Flashback:_

"_Wow, Eli this party is crazy, there are so many people here!" I shouted over the music. He smirked at me and said,_

"_Oh come on, you got pregnant at a party just like this one." I punched his arm and made my way over to the drink table. I grabbed a bottle of sparkling water while Eli got a coke. Not uncommon considering neither of us really cared for alcohol._

_The party grew more and more wild; Eli and I decided to dance. We walked into the middle of the living room and started to grind against the loud song. It made me remember the good stuff that had happened only six-months ago._

_Six short months. After I had lost the baby, I grew a complex and decided I wanted time away from Eli. He understood, but we decided to stay married, in my religion it was a sin to divorce, so we just separated but didn't date other people. It was important to me. _

"_Eli!" I shouted over the music. He looked down at me and said,_

"_Yes, my love?" I smiled and said,_

"_I am starving, can we go?" Eli smiled and said,_

"_Of course, let me go scrape off the car and heat it up, you just wait in here to stay warm." I nodded and smiled and watched him disappear into the night. _

End of flashback:

"Finally, we're here!" I said to Jake as we walked into the diner to meet up with some old friends.

"Jake, Clare!" Adam, Ali and Drew all shouted when they saw us. I smiled and hugged Ali before we got seated.

"So how have you guys been? How's it been having a border living with you?" I asked Ali and Drew while I was teasingly eyeing Adam.

"Oh it's been good; Adam cleans up after the baby a lot and pays a good amount of rent. We're almost out of debt!" Ali said excitedly.

"Wow, that's great!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up. Jake looked at me and grabbed my hand from under the table and said,

"What would you like to eat, baby?" I smiled a little and said,

"I want a burger." He nodded and told the server and everyone else went back to their conversations. I went back into my daze.

"Wow, Clare you belly is huge now. How many weeks left?" Drew said with a smile on his face. I smiled and said,

"Just two more!" Through everything else I was excited I was having a baby, maybe it would make me feel better again.

"Do you still plan on waiting until the baby is born to know the gender?" Adam asked with a mouth full of fries. I started to nod when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. I screamed out in pain and toppled over in my chair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hello everyone! Incase most of you didn't know I changed my pen name! I am expanding from just Degrassi to other fandoms, but of course I will still write my stories on here too! Okay so this story is based off the movie **_**Vanished. **_**It will take place nine years after Clare last saw Eli. There will be plenty of flashbacks and details in the story. Next chapter you will find out what happened at the party and what is happening to Clare currently. I am super excited about this story and hope to update it about once or twice a week until it is complete. It is Eclare fic but will have Cake in it too because otherwise the story wouldn't make any sense. Thanks for reading :) **

**P.S.: My old pen name was ****elijahgoldsworthy5243**** in case you weren't sure. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>I felt a pain course through my body and I fell to the ground. Immediately Jake came to my side and yelled,<p>

"Call 9-1-1 someone!" it was a sharp pain, it felt like maybe a knife ripping through my limp body.

_Flashback:_

_Heavy sobs rang through the house as I sunk to the floor of the bathroom with my panties around my ankles. I looked in the toilet and saw a fetus. It was so tiny, like the size of a grapefruit. _

"_Clare?" I heard my name being shouted through the house. I cried harder and looked at the sight that happened before me. Eli must have heard me because he came running into the bathroom and immediately saw the blood coming from my vaginal area and the toilet. _

"_Oh my god, Clare what happened?" I shook. It was like I couldn't say anything, but I knew I had to at some point._

"_Please, Clare tell me what happened." Eli said with a hint of panic in his voice. I broke and finally said,_

"_Remember how I wasn't feeling good, like there was some pressure on my abdomen, well it was me miscarrying." I said through tears. _

"_I will call the doctor." That was the last thing Eli said before exiting the bathroom, tears of his own flowed down his face._

_End of flashback:_

"Breathe Mrs. Martin, we need to take you vitals and find out what is going on." The EMT said to me as we rode in the ambulance. I was crying at the pain, but a little had immerged and I felt a little better.

"I'm feeling a little better." I whispered. The EMT looked at me and said,

"I think you were just having false labor pains, but to be safe we need to take you in." I nodded in agreement and the ambulance barreled through another stop light.

"Clare, baby?" Jake said as he walked into my hospital room. I looked up from my phone and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Jake; it was just false labor, just like the EMT thought. I am so embarrassed." I felt bad I ruined our weekly night out with the old gang because of false labor. Of all night for this to start.

"It's okay, baby." Jake sat on the side of the hospital bed and leaned close to my head and kissed my cheek.

"Where is the gang?" I asked as I sat up a little.

"Oh they all are here; they're all in the hall actually."

"Okay, can I see them?" I asked. He nodded and left to retrieve the rest of our friends.

_Flashback:_

"_Yes, doctor, I wasn't feeling good, and I felt a gush and I sat on the toilet and it just came out." I said to the male doctor. He looked at me in awe and said,_

"_Did you know the baby was still?" I shook my head and said,_

"_It was just starting to have movement. I thought he or she was perfectly healthy." The doctor gave me a sad look and said,_

"_We retrieved the fetus from the bathroom at your home, would you like to know the gender?" I didn't know they could tell so soon. _

"_Yes please." I said with a sad twinge to my tone. _

"_You were having a girl. She was just starting to develop." I broke down and cried again. I always wanted a daughter._

_I was released from the hospital later that night. Eli gave me my space that I much greatly needed._

_Six month later:_

"_Hey have you guys seen Eli, he said he would be right back in, and he hasn't shown up yet." I asked some of Eli's old friends. They all shook their heads 'no'._

_I headed out the front door, and went out to Eli's car. It was scraped off and the engine was running, but Eli was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Eli!" I shouted into the darkness of the non-lit street. I only heard the echo of my voice and the boom of the music from the party. I screamed his name once again but again nothing came of it._

_I started to walk a ways down the street until I tripped on something. I looked down and saw Eli's jacket he wore over his blazer. I picked it up and walked a little further down the street. I stopped when I saw black tire marks and burnt rubber marking the street. It was the only trace of Eli. _

End of flashback:

"Can we go home now?" I whined to Jake as the gang all left the hospital to go home. He laughed a little and said,

"Yes, I just have to go sign a few papers and we will be on our way." I smiled and got up from the bed and got dressed.

Jake came back into the room five minutes later with a stack of papers and a bottle of water. I was fully dressed and ready to go by then.

"You should get to bed, Clare. You had a really rough day." Jake said to me as we walked into the house. I yawed a little and said,

"Yeah I think so too. Goodnight honey." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and descended up the stairs to our bedroom to only dream of my missing loved one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what did I tell you? An update as promised! I am glad some of you are interested in this story, I was a little worried at first. Okay to make this note short, I don't want to reveal anything about Eli's disappearance yet because it will kill the rest of the story line. All of the flashbacks are Clare's memory skipping to certain points in time. If you are interested in this story and want me to continue, please review. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything :)

* * *

><p>"Eli, no come back!" I screamed. I felt someone shake me and immediately I woke up from a deep slumber. I looked over and saw Jake have a look of panic on his face.<p>

"Clare, I think you were having that nightmare again." I was. I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry honey, I am trying." I said to Jake. He just smiled and kissed my forehead before getting out of bed. I looked at the clock; it read 2:45am.

I was starting to fall back asleep when Jake got back into bed with a glass of water and my back pillow. He put the pillow under me and handed me the water.

"Here, maybe it will help you sleep more soundly." I smiled at his sweet gesture and drank some water before falling back asleep.

_Flashback:_

"_Don't take my baby, no!" I screamed. I woke up in a cold sweat when I noticed I was just having another bad dream about the baby. That was almost three months ago and I am still struggling. _

"_Clare, honey, is everything okay?" I heard my mom say through the door. I sat up in bed and wiped the shed tears from my eyes before answering,_

"_Yes, sorry I was having another nightmare." I heard the door creak open after that._

"_Maybe you should call Eli. I bet he is going through the exact same thing as you are." I bet he isn't._

_Once she left the room I picked up my phone and called Eli. I didn't really care to talk to him, but maybe he can make me feel at least a little better._

"_Hello?" A groggy voice answered. I think my heart may have stopped when I heard it._

"_Uh, hey Eli." I heard the sound of blankets being shifted and the phone moved around._

"_Clare? Are you okay?" No I am not okay! I wish people would just stop asking me that!_

"_Uh, no. I was wondering if we could meet up soon." Eli didn't say anything for a minute._

"_Of course, how about I come by in the morning?" I quickly replied and hung up. I needed him more than he will ever know. _

_End of flashback:_

"I am so sorry for waking you up last night." I said to Jake as we were putting away the dishes from the dishwasher together. He stopped what he was doing and sat on the counter and looked at me.

"You don't love me as much as you loved him, do you?" I felt ashamed.

"I love you, but I love you completely differently than I loved Eli." I could tell that hurt him.

"I see. Let me just ask you one more thing. Are you in love with me?" Why did it have to be that question of all things to ask!

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be married to you if I wasn't." He smiled big and fell into my lie. He hopped off the counter and grabbed me and hugged me tight.

One hour later:

"Oh how I love long awaited sex." I said to Jake.

"I too baby. I am sorry you had to be on top, I just don't want to hurt the baby." I smiled and kissed him before rolling off the top of him and crawling under the blankets.

I fell asleep after that.

_Flashback:_

"_So does this mean we are back together?" I smiled at Eli and said,_

"_I love you, but I am not fully ready to commit yet." He sighed and started to get dressed. I got up and slipped back on my jeans and top before heading into the bathroom._

"_So we are just going to have casual sex and not define our relationship?" I nodded at Eli and kissed him before slamming the door in his face. I laughed a little and went over to the couch to watch a little television before I had to go to my afternoon classes._

_End of flashback:_

I woke up the next morning smiling and refreshed. I didn't have any terrible nightmares last night, just peaceful sleep. I looked over to Jake's side of the bed and saw he was gone. I sighed and got up and went to the closet to pick out todays outfit.

I got to the closet and immediately saw something that made my body freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I am aware it is a little short, but it is leading up to a big chapter! All the flashbacks and well everything will lead up to this point. I honestly don't plan on dragging on this story forever and me not updating, so I am making it fairly short and to the point without skimping on the details. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you would like an update please review? Thank you all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Degrassi. :)

* * *

><p>"Jake?" I said quietly. He looked at me and said,<p>

"I can explain." I couldn't believe it.

I slowly stepped out of the closet and sat down gently on the carpet and cried. I felt someone sit next to me and rub my shoulders. I looked up and saw Eli. It was him, real and alive.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. He looked down and my bulging baby bump and said,

"Oh wow you are very pregnant." Avoiding my question.

"Please just answer the question, Eli." A sad sigh escaped my lips.

"I wanted to make sure Jake was taking care of you. We meet up twice a month to check up on you." Jake lied to me, he knew where Eli was this whole time. No, he's dead! I thought to myself.

"You're legally dead now." I said to him as I struggled to get up off the floor.

"I know." He whispered as he continued to rub my shoulder gently.

I was still struggling to get up, so I shouted,

"Jake, I need help!" Immediately Jake came running in and picked me up off the floor and put me on the bed. He smiled at me but left back through the door so Eli and I could talk.

_Flashback: (Jake's POV)_

"_You must be Jake…" Eli said to me as we stood there. I looked at the door frame of my front door and invited him in. _

"_I thought you were dead." I stated. Eli looked down and said,_

"_I had to make it look like I was dead so I could protect Clare. She means the world to me." I knew what he meant, she was a great girl._

"_Clare is my girlfriend now." I said to Eli. He nodded and said,_

"_Yes I am aware but I just wanted to come meet you and check up on Clare every once in a while." I don't know how, but somehow the words "okay" slipped out. Eli then explained the situation to me as to why he had to disappear._

End of flashback: Jake's POV (Current)

I stood outside of the door while Eli and Clare talked. It seemed like just yesterday I found out about Eli. Everyday Clare struggled, but slowly it seemed like she was starting to accept the fact that he was gone. Why to day of all days he had to show up? She was just starting to finally be mine.

I listened in the hallway as Eli and Clare talked about why he disappeared, I felt bad for him, I knew he was just protecting her, but she deserved to at least know before now.

I listened closer to the conversation, but I only heard bits and pieces.

"_I missed you, Clare. I never stopped loving you."_ I heard Eli say.

"_I missed you too, but I am happily married now."_ I swear I heard her grimace when she said "_happily_"_._

It was torture listening to them. I must have tuned out for a minute because I didn't hear anymore talking. I decided to go back into the room. What I saw frightened me, and broke my heart all in one swoop.

"C-Clare?" I choked out. Immediately Clare broke away from Eli and climbed off his half-dressed body. She looked at me with a guilty looked and tried to walk over to me. She had tears in her eyes and she tried to say something. I wouldn't hear of it. I walked out of the room devastated. Eli said he would never come back, he wanted Clare to be safe, and here he is practically having sex with my wife.

Clare's POV:

"Oh my god, Eli I am so sorry, I have to go." I said to Eli as I quickly dressed what had been taken off. I rushed down the stairs. I was on the third to last step when my heal on my shoe broke and I went tumbling down. I fell on my stomach and immediately I cried out,

"Help!" Both boys came rushing in. I needed help now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this chapter was short, but the next chapter is the last. I hope you guys like it. I am trying to wrap things up for the last chapter. This chapter had a lot of significance for the final chapter. It will pick up where this one left off. It will have a few flashbacks and time leaps in it. Hopefully a little longer than this chapter, but who knows because I just started to write the last chapter today. Okay please review if you would like the final chapter. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything :) Final chapter! Yay!

The cry of a new born filled the air as Jake sat next to my bedside. He smiled at the sight of his daughter, she was perfect to him. She had his sandy blonde hair and green eyes. She had more of my facial features though.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked Jake. He looked at me and said,

"Evelyn?" I nodded eagerly and said,

"Yes, I think that is perfect." He went back into his daze as he starred at his daughter. I was kind of surprised it was a girl, I was kind of expecting a boy, so it was a good thing I bought a lot of gender neutral clothes.

Jake and I sat in silence until I finally decided to break the ice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looked at me such coldness but said,

"I guess." I didn't really know what to say.

"I am so sorry about me and Eli. I don't really know what happened. It was like a time warp or something." Jake looked at me and said,

"So are we going to get divorced now?" I sucked in a breath of air was about to respond when the door flew open.

"Hey, um how is everything going?" Eli asked. Oh no.

After an hour of bickering and discussing, Jake and I did decide to go our separate ways. We also decided to share custody of Evelyn and not let out separation ruin our parenthood and decisions on raising our baby.

After Jake decided to go home and pack up some things from our home Eli and I decided to talk.

"So um…Clare?" I glanced at Eli and said,

"Yeah?" There was an awkward silence.

"I missed you so much, I can't imagine another day, second any amount of time without you." I started to tear up and opened my mouth to speak when Evelyn started to cry. I picked her up from the portable hospital crib and cradled her in my arms. She clung onto me and started to calm down.

I didn't really talk to Eli after he told me that, I needed time to think. He did just leave me hanging almost ten years ago. He is legally dead. I don't know what to do really now. Should I just forgive and forget? Or should I just move on and try to make it work with my husband. I don't even really know what happened to Eli in the first place to know where he was all this time. All he really said was that he was involved in a drug scam and had to leave so I didn't get in trouble too.

When it came time to let me go home from the hospital, the doctors and nurses explained and showed me how to breast feed and how to change and burp my baby. I got a home care kit and a number for a direct line to help if I needed help or had any more questions. I felt comfort in that.

I was sitting outside the hospital with my nurse and my new born daughter waiting for my ride when I realized no one was coming. Jake and I were done. He was at his parents' house. Eli left to god knows where and I didn't know where my mom was at. I was stuck there.

Eventually the nurse had to go back inside, so I sat there in the warm sun cuddling my baby. She looked so peaceful. I decided to just call a taxi to come take me home. To me and Jake's home we shared.

Finally when the cab got to the curb I started to roll my wheel chair to the side of the car to stand up when suddenly a loud screech came out of nowhere and the taxi was struck by an oncoming car. I was screaming, my baby was bloody and everything went black.

"Clare?" I heard my name and someone shake me.

"Clare!" I heard it again. I finally opened my eyes and looked around; I was in Eli's room. But something was familiar.

"Oh thank god, Clare. You were having a nightmare." What? I looked at Eli and then down to my stomach. I was pregnant? I just had a baby.

"What's going on?" I asked Eli as I rubbed my eyes. He was about to respond when the door to his bedroom flew open and Cece came in and said,

"Oh good you kids are finally awake! Clare, honey you need to get dressed, you are going to miss your graduation!" Cece tossed a maternity dress at me and my gown and hat on the bed and I whispered,

"It was just a dream."

**A/N: Oh, a mind fuck of many proportions. Clare and Jake were never together. Eli and Clare have been married for about a month. Clare and Eli are expecting a baby together, the one that "died" in the dream. Jake is just a random student at school. She and he was never an item, she and Eli have always been together. Eli on the other hand never disappeared; he was just part of Clare's twisted dream. Okay, did you guys get that? Well I am finished here. Please R&R! Love you all :)**


End file.
